As the use of smartphones or tablet personal computers (PCs) spreads, more and more people use an application installed on such gadget to monitor their health and body conditions during workouts. A user of such application may improve his health by managing his weight, diet, and other health issues with the application. Such application may offer the user body information that assists the user in staying healthy, and the user may select a healthy workout or diet by checking his body information.
Typical body information checkable by the user includes, e.g., body fat, body composition, and body water. Such body information may help to prevent various adult diseases. The amount of fat in a human body may be defined as the body fat. An increase in the body fat may sharply increase the occurrence of stroke, heart attack, or other vascular diseases and other adult diseases. Accordingly, the body fat has various applications as a health index.
The body information including body fat, body composition, or body water may be influenced by lifestyle, such as diet or exercise. Thus, a need exists for steady measurement and management of such body information as well as weight by an electronic device such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, or a wearable device.
A device for measuring body information such as body fat according to the related art applies current to the user's body using electrodes. However, the electrodes are disposed outside the device, thus harming the design and appearance. The electrodes need to be positioned outside the device and are difficult to embed in a portable terminal. The need of the user to directly contact the electrodes increases the risk of electric shocks and germ contamination.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.